Ben Ten Alien Force!
by xxxbaby-lozzyxxx
Summary: I do not own ben tennyson.. please review it!
1. On The Day Town

Ben Ten Alien Force, I do not own Ben Tennyson.

Please review

No Bad comments. Please.

Gwen and Kevin outside town at the car park , standing next to car waiting for Emily and Isabella to arrive to meet Gwen and Kevin, Ben.

Ben didn't have no idea why he standing outside town at car park.

Why we waiting here for- Ben said looking at Kevin and Gwen with confused face.

Erm…. You wait and see.. – Kevin said looking at Ben with smirked on his face.

Gwen was being quiet didn't say nothing at all until them two teenager girls Emily and Isabella, they are same ages as Ben Tennyson and they look beautiful and slim body's.

Emily 15 year old as same ages like Ben Tennyson, blond hair and blue pretty sparkles eyes. She always wear black skirt and white top and flat shoes.

Isabella 15 year old, her birthday after Emily birthday. She has brown hair and slim body and she at less popular girl at school.

It have been an 1 hour gone now.

Kevin looking time on town outside on the wall and looking confused why them girls not turn up and it 12:00 pm at dinner, Ben was fed up being waiting and thinking why he is waiting for.

They final show up about just on time to meet Gwen and Kevin, Ben.

They walking to car park to meet Gwen and Kevin, Ben.

Kevin look straight at them.

How it took you so long to come here- Kevin said looking at the two girls, smiling at them.

Sorry- Emily said looking at Kevin and Gwen, Ben- smiling on her face.

Emily and Isabella keep close to Ben and between Kevin.

Gwen continues speaking.

Hi, Emily and Isabella- Gwen said smiling at the two girls.

Hi- Isabella said looking at Gwen.

What are we going do now- Ben said looking at Gwen, Kevin, Isabella, Emily with smirking on his face.

Going home- Kevin said looking at Ben with smiling on his face.

Gwen and Kevin, Ben, Isabella, Emily went in Kevin car, Ben sat at the back of middle and Isabella and Emily sitting at the back beside Ben Tennyson.


	2. Ben Tennyson And Two Teenager Girls

Ben Ten Alien Force, I do not own Ben Tennyson.

Please review it!!!.

Chapter 2.

Kevin and Gwen, Ben, Emily, Isabella. Gwen and Kevin, Ben. Got home, Isabella and Emily got out Kevin car and Ben went out with them, they stand on the front garden house. And let Kevin park perfect next to the house garage.

Kevin park his car perfect and Gwen went out his car at same time Kevin when he got out his car and lock his car.

Gwen come front house door and unlock it with her house key and Ben, Emily, Isabella walk together in the house and into the liver-room and sat down on sofa. Isabella didn't have everything to say to Emily and Ben.

Did Kevin talk you about me and Isabella?- Emily said looking at Ben with smiling on her face.

No sorry- Ben said smiling back at Emily and looked at her back.

But it nice to meet you two girls- Ben said smiling at Emily.

Thank, am Emily and this Isabella- Emily said looking surprise at Ben and point at Isabella and put her hand down.

You most be Ben Tennyson?- Emily said looking at Ben with same look surprise.

What are we going do now- Isabella said looking confused at Ben and Emily.

Don't worry- Emily said calm voice deeply breath.

Isabella roll her eyes back and looking confused on her face.

Well it nice to meet you Ben Tennyson- Emily said looking at Ben with blushing on her cheeks.

Kevin and Gwen came in the house and walk into liver-room and Kevin continue speaking to them.

Well you guys what do you want to do for tonight?- Kevin said smirking on his face.

Erm… don't know- replied Isabella said.

Have you got any books I can read- Isabella said looked at Kevin with confused face on her.

Yeah- Gwen said replied to Isabella.

Gwen was gone to looking some books for Isabella to read.

So what you want to do- Ben said looking at Emily and smiling.

There not much to do in my bedroom- Ben said looking at Emily

Ok but you can show me what your bedroom room look like- Emily said smirking at Ben and blushing on her cheeks.

Good idea Emily- Kevin said smirking on his face.

Go on Ben, show her what your room look like- Kevin said looking at Emily and Ben.

Ok… Kevin- Ben replied to Kevin look at Kevin.

Ben and Emily stand of sofa and Ben take Emily to his room to show what his bedroom look like.

Gwen came back to the liver-room and give some books to Isabella to read and Isabella continue being quiet and start reading.

Were Ben- Gwen said standing up next to Kevin in liver-room and look at him.

He showing Emily, what his room look like- Kevin said laughing for 2 seconded and stop.

Ok- Gwen said looking at Kevin with smiling on her face.

Come on Kevin, going to your car to thought some stuff out with the car.

Kevin and Gwen was gone and going to the car to do some cleaning.


	3. Ben Tennyson And Emily Alone Together

Ben and Emily in Ben bedroom, looking around.

While Emily was keeping looking around, Ben sitting on his Bed and continue talking to Emily while she looking around.

So do you have last name- Ben said still sitting down on his bed and looking at Emily.

Yeah I do- Emily said stop looking around and walk up to Ben and sit next to him on his bed on the side.

What is it? – Ben said stared at Emily and smiling.

Holly- Emily said smiling at Ben and blushing.

Emily Holly- Ben said smirking at Emily.

Yeah but I've have middle name to but I don't actually used my middle name- Emily said looking at and blushing.

What is it? – Ben said stared at Emily and couldn't take his eyes of Emily.

Emily-Jo-Holly – that my full name- Emily said looking at Ben.

What do you do for living- Ben said smiling and stared at Emily like he couldn't take his eyes of Emily.

Not much like usually- Emily said looking at Ben.

Is it always quiet in here in your bedroom Ben?- Emily said stared at Ben.

Emily put her both hands besides her legs and cross her legs, Ben didn't know Emily put her both hands beside her legs. He put his both hands on bed beside legs put his left hand end up touch on Emily right hand, she went little freak out about Ben left hand touch her right hand top.

Sorry- Ben said putting his left hand on his left leg and look at Emily.

No, it just me, am sorry- Emily said smiling at Ben and stared at him.

Am never see a lad touch my hand before everything like that- Emily said stared at Ben and blushing.

Have you never had boyfriend before? Ben said stared at Emily and smiling.

Nope- Emily said.

Wow- Ben said in his head thinking about Emily in his head.

Don't worry- Ben said smiling at Emily and stared at her.

Thank- Emily said replied to him back.

Have you go a girlfriend- Emily said voice deeply breath and low.

Yes- Ben said smiling at Emily and stared at her.

Who is it- Emily said look at Ben.

Julie Yamamoto, she called- Ben said look at Emily.

Yamamoto, what a name but sorry- Emily said laughing little.

Yeah hey- Ben said smiling at Emily.

Do Gwen and Kevin know her- Emily said calmly try stop laughing.

Yeah they know her- Ben said smiling at Emily and stared at her.

Sorry Ben but I just can't stop laughing- Emily said trying to stop laughing cover her moth with hand over.

No problem- Ben said replied back to her.

Do you get any time to date with her- Emily said calming down and stop laughing.

No I don't actually but I only get choice date with her once just that it- Ben said looking at Emily.

Sorry to ask and sorry about to hear that- Emily said smiling at Ben and put her right hand on Ben shoulder.

I feel sorry for you- Emily said moving a lot close next to Ben.

Why don't you ask her when ever you get time to ask her- Emily said cheering Ben up.

I'll will but thank Emily- Ben said cheerfully and smiling at Emily.

Emily and Ben stand of bed and Emily give hug to Ben to cheer him up.

Ben thinking how nice was Emily is, she graphed a little paper out her pocket and put it in Ben pant pocket.

Ben felt little weird he thought Emily was going actually touch his leg but he let go of Emily and check his pocket and he find Emily Mobile Number and house number wrote on little paper.

Ben went surprise for Emily.

Thank for your number- Ben said cheerfully and look at Emily.

No problem- Emily said look at Ben back and smiled at him.

Ben went over his T.V and press button to turn on the T.V to watch something while he and Emily in Ben bedroom.

They both sat back down on Ben bed proper and watch T.V together.


	4. Ben Tennyson

I do not own Ben Tennyson.

Please review it Please.

Emily felt tired little on Ben bed all that watching television all night, her eyes felt like going sleep little right next to Ben, he continue talking to Emily.

are you ok- Ben said looking at Emily with remote control next him.

yes am alright Ben- Emily said looking at Ben trying to stop being little tired with confused face on her.

Ok- ben said smiling at Emily with friendly smiled to her.

what time is it Ben-Emily said looking at Ben with confused.

9:30- Ben said looking at the clock on his wall for 3 seconed and look back at Emily.

what are you doing tomrrow, have you got any plan tomrrow- Ben said smiling and looking at Emily.

No, nothing tomrrow- Emily said looking at Ben

tomrrow i've got school tomrrow and i was wonder if you want to meet- Ben said looking at Emily more happy.

after school, hm... yes i will meet you if you want me to- Emily said cheerfully.

which school you go to- Ben said even more happy looking at Emily.

St Jonas High School- Emily said looking at Ben cheerfully

when you out the school at home time, i meet you- Ben said looking at Emily smiling.

don't worry, you don't have to meet me at my school- Ben said cheerfully and put his right hand on Emily shoulder

no am not worry Ben- Emily said smiling at Ben.

_kevin kock on ben door._

yes come in- Ben said cheerfully and loud.

Emily it time to go- kevin said walking into Ben Bedroom.

ok- Emily said when kevin came in Ben bedroom.

_kevin left Ben bedroom._

_Ben and Emily stood up and went of Ben bed, Ben graphed the remote control and switch of the television and put the remote control down on his bed and walk up to Emily._

what time are you coming to meet me tomrrow- emily said cheerfull graphed her mobile from ben bed and put it in her jean pant pocket.

what time your school finish- Ben said looking at Emily.

3:15- Emily said stared at Ben.

i've finish 3:00- Ben said walking with Emily out his bedroom.

my school got different times some days- Emily said looking where she walking.

Tuesdays and Thursdays my school finish at half past 2- Emily said.

on Monday it finish 3:15- emily said while Ben Tennyson listen to her.

on Wednesdays And Fridays it finish 3:00- Emily said walking into liver-room with Ben.

my school finish 2:00 on friday- Ben said

it finish because it Friday is the last day for weekend, that why your school is finish 2:00- Emily said walking out the house with Isabella, Gwen, Kevin, Ben.

_kevin, Gwen, Ben, Isabella, Emily walking beside kevin car, kevin unlock his car with his car key and let the girls and Ben in._

_Ben sat at the next to the window and Emily sat next him in the middle seat and Isabella sat at the window next to Emily. all three sat at the back in kevin car._

**Isabella got drop off first.**

well Ben i'll will see you tomrrow then- Emily said open kevin car door and got out of kevin car.

i'll see you tomrrow bye- Ben said cheerfully.

**And after that Isabella got drop of first it was Emily got drop of after Isabella.**


End file.
